


No Excuse

by winchestersfavoriteangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel kiss, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersfavoriteangel/pseuds/winchestersfavoriteangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything slowing down Dean and Cas have no excuse but to confront their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuse

As Cas looked into Deans vibrant been eyes he felt the only home he had felt in a long time. He no longer felt ad if he were slipping into oblivion, he felt stable. He felt safe. He felt at home, but at the same time he felt locked out. And I guess that's what unspoken denied love was like. It was a terrible burden to know that at any moment the one you love you slip from your grasp and they'd never know how you felt. Never would they understand how much they truly meant to you and never would you know if they felt the same or if it really was just all in your head. Sam was out that night camping again which left them alone in the hotel room just the two of them. They stood almost to close where they had stood from the moment Cas had gone to get a drink at the same moment Dean had gone to look something up. A mumbled sorry passed through the two but neither moved. It was as if they were frozen there caught in a moment of such closeness that Cas could feel the heat if Deans breath on his cheek. They were to close. How was he supposed to hide how he felt when they were this close. Cas could just lean in and... He was almost going to pull away at the sudden warmth and pressure of Deans lips against his own. The light stubble of days of several days of hunting felt scratchy as the kiss deepened. His eyes shut and he could barely comprehend the entire scene. Dean had actually leaned in and kissed him. He felt his own hand move to Deans side, feeling the familiar comfort of the soft worn leather. As if he had suddenly gotten permission he felt Deans hands in his hair, and the kiss deepened. The flick of a tongue, the parting of lips. Cas felt Deans tongue entwine his own. He never wanted this moment to end. He felt as Dean pulled him closer there bodies flush against each other. Dean was so hard, as he started to explore with his hands. He seemed to me mapping out his every feature from the curves his hips to the base of his jaw. His eyes only flicked over for moments at a time. Fluttering in the heat of it all. He couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped as he felt Deans hips shift, grinding against him. Cas couldn't control himself any longer. He took a step forward pinning Dean against the wall behind him, causing him to mimic the soft pleasured sound Castiel had let slip only seconds before. Dean kissed down his neck sending a burning need to his dick. Never before had he felt like this. Trapped in his own world with Dean. Fuck he loved Dean so much. It was all he could think. Dean leaned back his head for just a moment. Taking a breath he looked at him as if he had read his mind.  
"God Cas. I love you,"


End file.
